Pathetic
by McCherry
Summary: Mark goes to the hospital early and finds litlle Grey in the on-call room. But he was warned: "Little Sloan Does Not Enter Little Grey." Mark


**Pathetic : A McSexie fic.**

**A/N: This is post "the ties that bind" before "in the midnight hour" and all that intern surgery madness. Also I obvs don't own the characters, we're all smart, we know that ^_^. **

**Bear with the messed up grammar/language pleasee. I was just paying attention of how amazy Mark and Lexi aree and totally screwed up the language haha. Please review, even if you hate it, reviews help make better writers; again, we all know that. Thanks in advance ^_^**

***

Mark got to the hospital at 4 a.m. that morning. It seemed practically empty at that hour except for the early morning cleaning staff and a few nurses. His shift didn't start for another three hours so he had no idea why he was there so early. Lately, the prospect of staying in the hospital 24/7 seemed like the best idea.

He yawned. Okay, so that meant he hadn't even gotten enough sleep. Maybe he could catch an hour of sleep in the on call room. He walked towards the on-call room and opened the door.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" he heard the scream as soon as he turned on the lights. He looked up and it was none other than Little Grey herself.

"Little Grey, what they hell are you doing here all alone? And why in the name of God did you feel the need to scream?"

Grey looked mortified.

"Dr. Sloan. I'm..uhm, sorry..I was having a bad dream and the sudden sound startled me...and i didnt mean to behave inappropri-"

"Were you on call?" Mark asked, cutting her off.

"Uhm, sure." Lexi said but she was looking down at her feet.

"Why are you really here, Grey? Spill."

"I, uhmm, George is at home and I..I'm a little uncomfortable around him ever since my little outburst..I mean, we had a Mac and Cheese truce but still, it's just-"

"Pathetic."

"I was going for awkward but sure." She looked up and gave him a guilty, pleasant smile.

Mark coughed and looked away. What was wrong with him? He was Mark Sloan. Big Sloan. He could get women just by waving a pinky so why was he finding it so hard to even flirt with Lexi Grey? Why was he into her in the first place? She was the kind of girl who chose guys like O'Malley. She wasn't in his league. In fact, she was as far away from his league as possible.

Okay, his legacy was in line here, if he couldn't even flirt with a girl he liked, he couldn't do anything. He'd be the one who was pathetic.

"By the way you look-" he started to say she looked cute while screaming but a sudden voice sprang to his head. That of his best friend specifically intstructing "little Sloan doesnt enter little Grey."

"Big Sloan" Mark said aloud withought thinking.

"Sorry? I look...big Sloan?!" Lexi said looking totally confused.

"Pathetic. I meant to say you look pathetic, all alone in the on-call room as though the entire human civilization has died." With that he started to leave. He was pretty sure his last sentence made no sense whatsoever but right now all he cared about was getting out of there before the real Mark Sloan inside of him started to act.

"Dr. Sloan, you're leaving?" He heard Lexi ask as he reached the door.

"No, Grey, I was reaching to hug the door. I have a strange wood fetish." He turned around and rolled in eyes at her.

"Uhm, I was hoping you would stay with me a while if you had nothing to do. It's just that now that I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep and I have a few hours to kill all alone." She looked like she was blushing a little.

"No." Mark said as a reflex as Derek flashed into his head again.

Lexi looked heartbroken. "Uhm, oh...ok. Sorry. I just thought we were friends but I've been shown my place...why would you care if a silly little intern had nothing to do to kill time. I'm just so stupid, I don't know what I am thinking mot of the time. I mean, who the hell do I think-"

Mark cut her off with a kiss. This time it was a different kind of reflex. About two seconds later, Lexi jumped away.

"Dr. Sloan...what was-?"

"I can't help it. I'm into you okay and I dunno how say that in nice, clean, smiley-faced poster way. I only know the Sloan way and that includes flirting and direct action. And I was told not to act this time but god I cant stop thinking about you ever since the idea was put into my head."

Lexi looked bewildered. "You mean you have a crush on me?!"

Mark gave a are-you-crazy giggle. "I'm Mark Sloan, I don't have crushes."

"I think you do." She said and now she had a huge smile on her face. "How did I miss this?" She started to laugh. Mark thought of the way Yang had reacted to his advances which was the same as this. Okay then, so little Grey wasnt interested. Weird, he was a little hurt. As he turned around to leave, he heard her approach very close to him.

From behind him, very close to his ears, she whispered "You're pathetic."

And then she locked the on-call room door.


End file.
